A Drunken Idiot
by TheQueenAndHerSaviour
Summary: Short, fluffy story. Emma gets drunk with her friends and is convinced she should go and proclaim her love for Regina. Perhaps the Mayor isn't quite as unhappy about it as she initially seemed...


**A/N: So... It's been a tough ride for SwanQueen hasn't it? But I still believe! I have a couple of stories int he works at the moment, so here's just a little season one based fluff piece! Just a short one to get me back into writing. Hope you enjoy it!**

.

'I still think you and Graham would be perfect together. Maybe you should go over and talk to him!'

'No Mary, Ruby! I can't! Because… I'm in love. Guys, no I am.' The two girls before her were just as intoxicated, looking at Emma through half-lidded curious eyes. Mary Margaret giggled loudly.

'I know who it is!' Ruby watched on, attempting to take in this new information. Emma's mouth opened wide, shocked at the revelation. Emma motioned for her to say as both her and Ruby listened intently. 'It's Mr Gold!'

Ruby erupted with laughter. 'No! It's Sydney!' She countered. Emma shook her head furiously. The girls threw themselves around laughing, whilst Emma sat with a small frown on her face.

'No, you guys are really wrong. No, she's lovely.' Ruby pointed at Emma, and shouted 'Aha!' Taking in the newfound information, it was a girl.

'It's Regina isn't it.' This was said with such certainty it took Emma back. She faced Mary Margaret, looking at her with curious expression. 'I think the whole town knows that Emma!'

Suddenly, the blonde flushed and sat back in her seat, a pout on her face. 'I have no chance, M.' Ruby and Mary Margaret catch each other's eyes and begin giggling between themselves. They can't help but roll their eyes at their best friend and the dramatic, drunk performance of a love sick puppy they were now seeing.

'Oh Emma...' Ruby began, with a light-hearted sigh, 'we see how Regina looks at you too.' Emma's eyes pricked up at this, too drunk to care about how excited she was. Mary Margaret was still laughing from earlier, the giggle turning in to roaring laughter. 'Like she wants to rip your clothes off Emma!' She then downed the rest of her drink, continuing 'let's go over there. Now!'

'We'll come too, give you some confidence. We'll hide of course.' Mary Margret suggested. The seemingly good idea for all three of them to go to the Mayor's house and Emma to proclaim her love was put in to action. They all finished their drinks, ordered one more shot for luck from the bar and headed over to Regina's. The cool breeze seemed to make Emma feel the effects of the alcohol even more. With a spinning head, she skipped toward the mansion with glee.

'I'm just glad it's not far. My heels are killing me.' Ruby said as she kicked them off. They had been walking for what felt like only ten minutes, when they came to Regina's drive. Dread suddenly set in, Emma found herself wanting to leave.

'Let's go, I can't.' Neither of the girls were any more sober than before, and simply shook their heads. Giving words of encouragement. They motioned to a nearby tree which they would be sat behind, listening. 'We won't wait if you go in, who knows Em!' Ruby said, attempting to wink. They both giggled.

It took a few minutes, but Emma plucked up the courage to knock on the door. Moments later the door opened. A confused Mayor stepped out of the door, looking Emma over. Emma, on the other hand, just smiled her dopey, loved up smile. 'Miss Swan, it's almost one in the morning, and I find you on my doorstep. I was just about to-' the furious ramblings of Regina were cut off.

'Shush! Listen, darling, it's important.' Regina didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. For the moment she chose the former. 'I want you to know something.' It was clear the sheriff was drunk, but the Mayor was fine with letting her make a fool of herself. 'I love you. I think you're simply lovely in every single way, even your frown and your shouting and I want to kiss you.'

Before the Mayor could react, the blonde was on her in seconds. Lips locking. Regina brought her arms up to the sheriff's shoulders, and pushed her away. A jolt of electricity flowed through her body at the contact, shocking her more than the actual kiss. 'What was that? You're clearly drunk. I suggest you-' before the sentence was finished, her lips were aiming for Regina's once again. Regina's heart was beating so loudly, she was worried Emma would hear it.

This time, the lips didn't manage to reach their target, because the Mayor was less shocked. She couldn't believe the audacity of the girl before her. The silence between them was overwhelming, wide-eyed, Regina attempted to divert the attention from her own terrified thoughts. 'You're going to feel like shit in the morning, and when you remember doing this; you do realise I am going to torment you for the rest of your life.'

Emma could only laugh. 'Of course. Did I tell you I loved you yet?' She smiled at the Mayor in the sweet way of hers. A noise from the distance startled Regina. 'That's just Rubes and MaryMoo. I think they're waiting.' Regina slipped her shoes on, frowning she made her way over to the tree Emma directed her in.

Her eyebrows hit her hairline, as she was met with Ruby and Mary Margaret kissing. 'Miss Swan, what's going on tonight?' Regina suddenly felt very uncomfortable and confused. Taking Emma's hand, she led her in to the house. 'Right, you can sleep on the sofa, and I'll be waking you up bright and early at seven o'clock, and I'm not sure that we have head ache tablets. There's a cover over there, take your jacket and shoes off. You're sorted. Good night.'

'Can I sleep with you tonight?' Regina shook her head, and then sighed. 'Please let me, please, please, please, please…' The noise was loud, and probably enough to wake Henry, so she shut her up. She shoved her hand over Emma's mouth, and could feel her smiling against her palm.

'Fine.' She then got in to bed, and waited on Emma joining her. That actually didn't take as much convincing as it should, but she couldn't help but think of waking tomorrow, and getting her up at seven. Then her wondering why she was in the Mayor's bed and finally regretting everything she said the night previously. If she didn't remember Regina would be more than happy to fill in the blanks. But she didn't want Emma to regret it. Maybe getting drunk and behaving like a child... But not kissing Regina.

'One date?'

'No. Sleep.'

'Gina!'

'Fine! You won't remember anyway.'

She closed her eyes, and turned the side lamp off leaving them in total darkness. She felt the bed move slightly as she climbed in. A few moments later with no movement, Regina finally felt she could relax. She very much doubted either of them would get some sleep because of this. But then she felt a shift, and suddenly an arm was draped over her.

'Miss Swan.' Regina whispers, to no reply. 'Please.' She whispers once more, about to sit up. She tries to put is pulled back down in to a spooning position. Emma now had both arms wrapped around the Mayor, and as she leans back in to the pillow she can feel breath on her face.

Regina has never been more uncomfortable. 'I don't think-' she is cut off by the ramblings of the sheriff. 'I'm about to fall asleep; let me hug you because I know you love cuddles. Shush.' She wants to scoff at Emma, but instead doesn't, she wants the woman to go to sleep so she stays still.

Before, the Mayor was intending to move once Emma was asleep. But she realised that she would most likely wake her up. Besides that, the feeling of being asleep in her arms wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, Regina couldn't help but indulge in the feeling of someone else holding her; after all it had been so long. Slowly, she found herself slipping into sleep, a smile on her face...

Her dreams were filled with the blonde.

...

When Emma awoke, alone in what she could only assume was Regina's bedroom with the pictures of Henry littering the wall, she immediately attempted to sit up. As she did, the storm of a head ache she had only served to remind her of the idiotic performance last night.

 _I KISSED her? TWICE? What was I thinking..._

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a note at the side of the bed. It was under a glass of water at the side of her bed.

.

.

.

Emma,

you're an idiot. But, if you meant what you said... You're an idiot I could consider putting up with. I agreed to one date, I believe.

Make it worth my while.

Regina.

x


End file.
